A Place to be Called Home
by KyuuuChan
Summary: Oneshot: This is just about what happened when Yamato and Takeru's parents were back together. Please R&R!


I got this idea by a sudden not long after I found this fics cover

This story was take a place after Hatsukoi and before Love Grows

I won't use anyone's POV this time…

Hope you enjoy!

Characters: Ishida-Takaishi family, other Chosen Children, with a little hint of Takari

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon. I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue. And of course, Patamon will be mine_

TINGTONG

"It must be him!" Takeru said happily, went to the front door, and open the door, to welcome his brother and Gabumon.

"Hoi Takeru! Konnichiwa*" Yamato said. He brought so many backpack, so is Gabumon.

"Well, it must be very difficult to move to another apartment, eh?" Takeru said as he helped his brother to bring his backpack.

"Yamato, you came early…" Their mother, Natsuko said.

"Okaasan, konnichiwa!" Yamato said as he came in.

"You are as polite as usual with me." Natsuko said, giggling.

"Yeah, but he is rude at me as usual…" Takeru said, sighing. "Anyway, where is otousan?" Takeru asked.

"Well you see, he is busy to manage our marriage licenses…" Natsuko said as she came to the kitchen. Soon, she bring cups of tea to drink.

"Yummy…" Patamon said, drinking his tea.

"I was thirsty…" Yamato said, drinking his tea. "Waow, the taste was as delicious as usual!" Yamato said after he finished his tea.

"Do you want more?" Natsuko asked.

"No, arrigatou…" Yamato said, smiling to his mother. "Anyway, what are you two doing?" Yamato asked as he looked around and notice that their apartment was mess.

"Well, we've just cleaned our apartment, and you came…" Takeru explained.

"Anyway, I found this…" Natsuko said, holding something interesting: Photo Album. "Want to take a look?" Natsuko asked.

"This must be funny… Let's take a look!" Yamato said. Not long after they look it, a laugh came from both Yamato and Takeru, so is Gabumon and Patamon.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Yamato said, laughing very hard.

"I'VE NEVER REMEMBERED THIS!" Takeru said, pointing the photo and laugh very hard. The photo was about them take a bath together.

"You both ALWAYS did this!" Natsuko said, joining their laugh and flip the page to another photo. Soon, there's a photo when the four of them in it. Their father, Hiroaki put his hand on Natsuko's shoulder.

"I've ever looked at this photo before in otousan's wallet…" Yamato said.

"So, he still keep this one?" Natsuko asked. He just gave him a nodded.

"Ne, okaasan…" Takeru starts.

"Hm?"

"Why didn't both of you admit this earlier?" Takeru asked her.

"Well…" Natsuko starts. "I really want to admit this when we meet again about four years ago. But I'm just too afraid to admit that I still have those feeling with your otousan, so…" Natsuko said, giving a smile to her sons.

"Gomennasai for make you two wait…" Natsuko said.

"It's okay, okaasan. It's now or never…" Yamato said, smiling at her.

"Arrigatou, Yamato…" Natsuko said, smiling at him.

"Anyway…" Takeru starts, trying his best to change the topic. "How about party?" He asked.

"Party?" Yamato and Natsuko asked.

"Yeah, party! Didn't you plan about this one?" Takeru asked.

"Well actually, we've just planned about dinner with our best friends and relatives… Just like Yuuko and families…" Natsuko said, rolling her eyes, and thinking.

"Well, Yuuko-obasan is our future relatives, eh?" Yamato said, smirking.

"Haha you're right…" Natsuko said, winking as she got Yamato's signal to tease Takeru. Takeru just sigh. He knows very well what they mean: Yuuko and families means for Taichi and Hikari.

"Whatever…" Takeru said, sighing.

"We're just kidding, don't angry!" Yamato said, smirking and stroking Takeru's hair rudely.

"Nii-san!" Takeru yelled. Natsuko didn't ask them to silence. Instead, she was happy with them. They both were as close as usual.

* * *

"Well, this is your room, Yamato…" Natsuko said, showing him his room.

"Thanks God I didn't share the same room with you. If I share…" Takeru said as he thought the scary thing about them shared room together, and sigh.

"Well, this is a very nice room…" Yamato said, and put his backpack. Soon, they come out from Yamato's bedroom and back to the living room.

"Anyway, mind to help us?" Takeru asked his brother. Yamato just nodded. Soon, the three of them clean up their apartment.

TINGTONG

"Who is it?" Yamato asked, still sweeping the dust.

"I guess I know who. I'll get it…" Takeru said as he went to the front door.

TINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONG!

"BE PATIENT, DAISUKE-KUN!" Takeru yelled as he opened the door.

"You were so lame…" Daisuke said.

"Yeah, yeah, gomennasai…" Takeru said as he let him to came in, so is the others.

"Hoi!" Yamato said.

"Yamato-san, konnichiwa!" Hikari said as she came in.

"Where is okaasan?" Takeru asked his brother.

"She went to the kitchen, to prepare some foods to all of you. Anyway, what all of you doing here?" Yamato asked.

"Well, they said that they want to help us to clean up this apartment, so…" Takeru said as he picked the rags and give it to all of them.

"I guess we can start it, eh?" Takeru said and he picked his broom, and start to sweep again. But very soon, he could a laugh came from all of them.

"What are you…" He said but stop his statement as he see that Daisuke hold his photo album. Yeah, his mother forgot to put it back.

"This is both of you Takeru-kun? Yamato-san? You both were so cute!" Miyako said, giggling.

"Waow, he smiled happily…" Iori said as he looked a photo about Takeru and Yamato give a piece together.

"Hikari-chan, why are you blushing?" Miyako asked, smirking evilly.

"E… Eh?! Nothing!" Hikari said, waving her head, and hide her blush.

"Stop it…" Takeru said, and took away the photo album quickly, and keep it in Natsuko's bedroom. Soon, he pick his broom again, and starts to sweep again.

"Actually Takeru-san, Yamato-san, I never did that before with my nii-san… I felt so envy…" Ken said, smiling a little. Both of Takeru and Yamato look at him, so are the others.

"Gomennasai Ken-san…" Takeru said.

"For what?" Ken asked.

"For forgot to put that album…" Takeru said.

"Haha, it's okay…" Ken said.

"Anyway, let's starts to clean up!" Daisuke ordered, trying to change the topic. Not long after that, a bell was ringing again.

TINGTONG

"Who is it this time…" Takeru said as he walked to the front door.

"Hoi!" It was his father, Hiroaki.

"Ne, otousan! Has your work finished?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, I just got the marriage licenses, and just need your okaasan to sign it." He said as he walked in.

"Konnichiwa!" All of them greeted him.

"Waow, is there a party?" He asked.

"No, they just help us to clean up this apartment…" Takeru said.

"Minna! I've made a cocktail! You could eat it as much as you want. Ne? Anata*? When did you come home?" Natsuko asked as she came out from kitchen.

"Just now…" Hiroaki said.

"Anyway, mind to come to the kitchen and get the cocktail?" Natsuko asked to all of them.

"Hai!" All of them said and started to head to the kitchen.

* * *

"Waow, this cocktail was so delicious after we worked that hard…" Daisuke said, drinking his cocktail.

"You haven't done anything yet, Daisuke-san!" Iori said.

"Anyway, look at them…" Miyako said in whisper, smirking and pointing her finger to both Takeru and Hikari, who seems to talk to each other happily.

"Yeah, as usual…" Yamato said in whisper, satisfied with all of that scene.

"Thanks God Daisuke-san just too busy to drink his cocktail…" Ken said, also in whisper, and giggling.

"Hey, hey, how about we overhear their conversation?" Miyako suggested, smirking

"That was my plan…" Yamato said and he came closer to both Takeru and Hikari, so is Ken and Miyako, and tried to overhear their talk.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, are you tired?" Takeru asked.

"That was my question!" Hikari said, giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Takeru asked.

"No, nothing. Anyway, your okaasan's cocktail was so delicious! Maybe I should learn how to make it…" Hikari said.

"Oh really?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, want to be the taster?" Hikari asked.

"Well…" Takeru said and…

"EHEM!" It was Yamato.

"Um? Nii-san? What's going on?" Takeru asked, confuse.

"No, I just want to help you to back from your own world…" Yamato said, smirking.

"Ne, ne, Natsuko-obasan, your future daughter in law said that she want to learn how to make this cocktail! Maybe she want to give it to your son? AWWW!" Miyako said, as her eyes started to sparkle, and interlock her fingers.

"Miyako-san!" Hikari said, and blushing. So is Takeru.

"MIYAKO!" Daisuke yelled.

"Don't start it in someone's house please…" Iori said, sighing.

"Haha, It's okay… And Hikari-chan, if you really want to learn how to make this cocktail, I will teach you. So is you, Miyako-chan…" Natsuko said to both Miyako and Hikari.

"Hm. Arrigatou Natsuko-obasan!" Miyako said with a smile.

* * *

"So, I just need to sign this, right?" Natsuko asked as she looked at marriage licenses. They've finished to clean up apartment

"Sign it now, okaasan!" Yamato ordered.

"Hai, Hai…" Natsuko said, picking her pen, and sign it.

"So….." Daisuke said. "When is the party?" Daisuke asked, exciting.

"Well…" Hiroaki starts. "We have a plan for dinner next week. Maybe all of you could come with your parents, eh?" Hiroaki said.

"Hai…" All of them said. Soon, they excuse themselves to go home.

* * *

"What a long day…" Takeru said, yawning.

"Just take a bath. I'll prepare for dinner…" Natsuko said.

"Our first dinner after you both got back together, eh?" Yamato said, smiling to both of his parents. They just laugh. Soon, after take a bath, they have their dinner. They laugh and smile happily together, just like Takeru's illusion before. Takeru couldn't do anything but smile with this…

"So, how is your school, Takeru?" Hiroaki asked as he ate his rice.

"Well… I've just got ready for my junior high school…" Takeru said, eating his rice.

"And… Yamato, will you continue your band?" Natsuko asked.

"Still. Don't worry, I won't forget to study…" Yamato said. "Anyway, okaasan, your food was so delicious. Not like someone who live with me before…" He added, staring to Hiroaki.

"What are you talking about…" Hiroaki said and sighed. Soon, all of them were laughing about it.

"Hey, why are you smile? Thinking about Hikari?" Yamato asked to Takeru.

"Nii-san!" Takeru said as he blushed.

"See? You were blushing!" Yamato said, smirking and teasing him.

"Hey Yamato, don't tease your brother…" Hiroaki said.

"Anyway, why are you smile?" Natsuko asked.

"Well…" Starts Takeru. "I've just remembered that I got this illusion when we fight against BelialVamdemon…" He said. "I just can't believe… that illusion really came true!" He added, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right…" Natsuko said.

"So, this is my true home, with my family…" Hiroaki said, smiling.

"I've never realized that... that actually this is much better..." Natsuko said, smiling to Hiroaki. Both Yamato and Takeru just smiled at each other.

After their dinner, they watched TV together, laugh and smile, with some jokes. Warm really covered them. All of them learned about how important family was, and how nice to be with someone we love. Next week, as promise, they made a dinner-celebration for their re-marriage. The party was succeed.

AND NOW…..

"Tadaima!" Takeru said, still using his green blazer, open his front door.

"Ah, Takeru, you're home?" Natsuko said. "Yamato and your otousan were waiting for you for dinner. Why are you so late?" She asked him.

"Well, I went to bookstore, and forget about time, so…" Takeru said, robbing his hair, afraid if his mother will get angry with him.

"Okaasan, don't angry with him…" Yamato said, trying to defend his brother.

"But…" Natsuko said.

"I agree with Yamato…" Hiroaki said. And Natsuko couldn't do anything, but agree with their decision, and sigh.

"Gomennasai ne, okaasan…" Takeru said.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's eat our dinner, they both hungry…" Natsuko said and soon, they do their usual habit to eat dinner together. And of course, with a smile and laugh.

'_So, this is my real home…' _They thought.

* * *

*Note: I tried to make a portrait about their family. I tried my best and this is the result! I just hope, this fics didn't disappoint you. 'cause I think this story just a little bit... straight and too fast? :/ (maybe because usually I use POV?)

About Hiroaki's photo in wallet, you may take a look in 01 episode 35 (When Togemon cho shinka to Lilimon if I'm not wrong…)

After words 'AND NOW', It take a place sometimes in Love Grows (I don't even know when lol)

And I hope, you could imagine perfectly when Yamato, Miyako, and Ken have their gossip, lol.

I still work for my other ongoing fics: Love Grows and Your Necklace

Konnichiwa: Good afternoon

Anata: Darling (Aww...)

Reviews and Critics were accepted as usual. It will make me happier if you give it all to me. So, please review to let me know about everything you think about this..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

FIN


End file.
